1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and a method capable of acquiring and displaying debug codes of a Basic Input/Output System (BIOS).
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic systems, such as motherboards and interface cards, are provided with BIOS for power-on self tests (POST) and access of default set-up data upon initialization.
Due to the trend of computers toward multitasking operations, the operations associated with BIOS have grown in complexity. In the development stages of a computer system, even before an operating system is loaded, different factors, such as failure of some components, errors in BIOS codes, may result in boot-up failure and hinder development progress.
A method for acquiring debug codes of a BIOS involves connecting a debug card to the motherboard of a computer. However, this way requires at least partial disassembly of the chassis of the computer, and different computers may require different debug cards, which is inconvenient and costly.